To satisfy increasing data throughput in a wireless communication system, Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technology, Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) technology, etc. for increasing the amount of data transmitted within a limited frequency band have been developed.
An enhanced wireless communication system which supports CoMP for allowing a plurality of evolved Node Bs (eNBs) to communicate with a User Equipment (UE) using the same time-frequency resource can provide increased data throughput compared to a legacy wireless communication system in which a single eNB communicates with a UE. The eNBs participating in CoMP may be referred to as cells, antenna ports, antenna port groups, Remote Radio Heads (RRHs), transmission points, reception points, access points, etc.